The Love Note
by InfiniteDarkShadows
Summary: Honoka has feelings for Eli, so she leaves a love note in her locker, HonoEli Fluff


Honoka was sleeping in her bed, for the past week or so, she started to develop feelings for the class president, Eli. They have been around each other a lot, and they enjoyed giving each other hugs. But then she was dreaming about being at amusment park and none of her friends were there with her, but then she felt someone touch her shoulder, it was Eli, she said,

"Hello, Honoka, why aren't you going on any rides?"

"Because, i'm afriad"

"Why don't i go on with you, if you're too afriad to go on by yourself"

So both the orange haired girl and the blonde haired girl went on a ferris wheel, honoka wasn't afriad because she was staring at Eli's incredible eyes the whole time, when they got off the ride, Eli asked her,

"Did you enjoy the ride, Honoka?"

The orange haired girl said "I felt safe on it, knowing that you were by side"

Eli then kissed the orange haired on the lips, Honoka quickly complied and they shared a deep passionate kiss. Everybody watched them shared a kiss and Eli began to say,

"Honoka chan, I love…"

That's when honoka woke up, she realized now, that she had a really big crush on Eli and she wanted to tell her how she felt today. When she got out of bed, she got out a piece of paper, and began to write a love note to Eli that said Dear Eli, you are a beautiful girl, i know that we've become really close friends, but i want to be more than that, hoping to be your girlfriend, Love, Honoka as she drew hearts next to it, she then folded the paper and put in an envelope that had Eli's name written on it and she sealed it with a heart sticker. She then changed out of her pajamas into her casual school attire, when she entered the school, she walked over to where Eli's locker was and she noticed that it was still open and stuck the note in her locker, one of Honoka's best friends Kotori saw this and she asked,

"Honoka, what did you put in Eli's Locker?"

The orange haired girl blushed a deep red and she said, "N-N-Nothing, Kotori chan!"

"Let me guess, it was a love note?"

Honoka's face was bright red and she said, "Don't tell anyone about this alright, Kotori chan!"

"We're best friends, Honoka, Won't say a word i promise!"

She then saw Eli walking up to her and she gave her a hug as she always does and she said

"Good Morning, Honoka chan!"

Honoka hugged the blonde girl back and she said, "Good Morning, Eli chan!"

Honoka didn't want Eli to see the note in front of everyone so she asked,

"Eli chan, i have a question"

"Yes, whats that?"

"Ummm… i want a kiss"

Eli started to blush and she said "A-A-A kiss?"

"Yes, if you don't want to do it, it's o…" Eli gave honoka a kiss on the cheek, Everyone else watched this, once Eli was finished carressing honoka's cheek her pink lip stick was left on her face. Honoka's other best friend, Umi could barely look at it and she shouted out,

"Kissing is so shameless!"

"I'll see you in a while honoka, I've got some student council work to do,"

"Okay… Ummm… Bye, Eli chan!" Honoka blew a kiss at Eli and Eli blew a kiss back as she said

"Bye, Honoka chan!"

"That's odd, why did she just walk away"

That was when Umi started to scold honoka and she said

"Honoka chan! Why did you ask Eli to kiss you? Kissing is so shameless!"

"Umi chan! That was just a question! She didn't have to, but she wanted-"

Kotori then said

"Umi chan, calm down, Honoka is just suffering a cute little crush right now, you haven't had a crush yet, so you wouldn't understand!"

Umi then replied with,

"O-O-Okay, Kotori chan… Honoka and Eli have become really close anyways"

Eli grabbed the note out of her locker, she read it, and she smiled at it, now she knows why Honoka asked her to give her a kiss" She walked into the student council room with it, her best friend Nozomi was there and she said

"So, Eli chan, i heard that you kissed honoka"

"That's right, Nozomi chan"

"Have you two been dating or something?"

"Not yet, but she left a love note, asking to be her girlfriend, we've been around each other a lot, so i would be more than happy to have her as my girlfriend" "

"Well then why don't you go and tell her that then"

"think i will, Nozomi chan"

when Eli found honoka she was in still in the hallway with Kotorin and UmiEli said with a loving tone,

"Oh, Honoka chan!"

"Eli chan"

"I read you note, that you want me to become your girlfriend, is that true?"

"it is, i even had a dream about you and me together!"

"Oh yeah, what was it about?"

"That we went to the amusment park"

"Well honoka chan, why don't we make that our date?"

"Great idea, Eli chan"

"Alright, i'll see you then, Love you, Honoka chan" as Eli kissed Honoka's nose

"I love you too, Eli chan"

Eli went back to the student council room Umi then said as she and kotori watched,

"Eli and Honoka said that they love each other"

"Awwwww… young love!" Kotori said


End file.
